The Shadow Clans
by EmeraldGrimmPaladin
Summary: A lone shadowbender must help Korra defend Republic City against the Shadow Clans.
1. Chapter 1

The Shadow Clans

"All right the target is right beneath us, we should move in," said Heroku.

"No, not yet," said Kaugei.

_My first mission and I'm already in trouble, _thought Kaugei.

* * *

"One must not just bend a shadow, but they must become it," said Master Roukai, "You must feel the darkness within you in order to bind yourself to the shadows; you must feel its energy in order to manipulate it."

Master Roukai demonstrated and bent the shadows around him, forming them into a spherical shape. The sphere then turned into a long-tailed bird which flew above and fragments into glasslike shards. The students stared in amazement.

"Kaugei, I want you to do the same as I did," said Roukai.

Kaugei stepped up and formed a sphere. It changed into a bird but had trouble flying. The bird became unstable and crumbled apart back into residual shadow. The students laughed at Kaugei while he tried to form another bird in frustration.

"That is enough Kaugei, take a seat," said Roukai sternly. "Kisano, I want you to perform the technique as I did."

Kisano walked in front of the class and formed a sphere, which turned into a bird. The bird flew in a figure eight motion and crumbled apart into glass shards. As the glass shards hit the ground, they crumbled again into needles, which went in multiple directions. The needles then dissipated back into the ground. The class applauded at Kisano's technique.

"Wonderful work Kisano," said Roukai. "Class is dismissed, except for Kisano and Kaugei.

Everyone except for Kaugei and Kisano left.

"Kaugei your work is sloppy and amateurish. Kisano, I want you to help tutor Kaugei to bend more efficiently," Master Roukai said.

"Yes, Master Roukai?" asked Kisano as she bowed in respect.

Kaugei quickly bowed as well after viewing Kisano do so.

"Kaugei," said Roukai.

Kaugei stands up straight, "Yes, Master Roukai?"

"I wish to see improvement in you by next week."

"Yes Master Roukai I will not disappoint you," said Kaugei as he bowed quickly three more times.

"You are dismissed", says Roukai as he bowed the two goodbye.

On the walk back to Kaugei's hut, Kisano chuckles.

"What are you laughing at Kisano?"

"You," replied Kisano.

"What is so funny about me?"

"Well you're technique, its so… amusing."

"Ah, come on. Its not my fault that we aren't all born prodigies like you Kisano."

"I wouldn't call myself a prodigy, however I am pretty good."

"How arrogant," remarked Kaugei.

Kisano stuck out her tongue to mock Kaugei.

"That's very mature," Kaugei said, "I'll race yah back to my place."

"You're on!" exclaimed Kisano.

Kaugei has the lead as they made a mad dash towards his hut. Kisano had other plans. She bent Kaugei's shadow around his legs in a knot and he tripped into a muddy puddle face first. Kaugei got up in dismay at what just happened.

"That wasn't cool Kisano!" yelled Kaugei.

He watched as she still ran towards his house. Kaugei wiped the mud off his face and walked instead. When he reached his house he took off his muddy shoes and placed them on the placemat. He slid open the door and headed inside. He spotted his mother in the kitchen and tried his best to evade her gaze.

"Kaugei, why are you all covered in mud?" asked his mother.

"How could you tell? You didn't even look at me!" exclaimed Kaugei.

"Call it a mothers' intuition. You often got dirty playing outside as a kid, so I know these things."

"I got to go get tutoring lessons from Kisano."

"Just make sure you clean up after yourself and throw your clothes in the dirty bin."

After taking a thorough bath Kaugei exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He saw clothing set outside his door and grabbed them. When he stood up his eyes met Kisano's.

"Hi Kaugei!"

"AAHHH!," yelled Kaugei.

Kaugei rushed back into the bathroom, locked the door and took a deep breathe. "That isn't funny Kisano! You should be waiting outside!"

"I am outside."

"I mean outside my room!"

"Okey-dokey," says Kisano as she still stood outside his bathroom door.

Kaugei quickly put on his clothing and opened the door.

"Kisano, are you trying to give me a heart attack? First I come in the house all muddy while my mother talks about my messy childhood, then you stand outside the door when all I have on is a towel?"

"Mhmm." mumbled a smiling Kisano.

"You are just impossible," Kaugei stated with a scowl.

"Its time for dinner," shouted Kaugei's mother.

"I'll be right there," replied Kaugei.

"Let's go get us some grub," said Kisano.

They walked downstairs and ate dinner with Kaugei's mother.

"Kaugei, it's nice to see you having a lady friend here."

"Mom, you already know that Kisano is just a friend. We've been friends since childhood."

"Childhood friends often develop the strongest romances."

"Mom!" shouted Kaugei.

"You know I'm just kidding Kauggie."

"Don't call me that mom."

All the while this was happening, Kisano munched away happily on her opossumchicken dinner without a care in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner Kaugei and Kisano headed outside to practice their bending.

"You don't always have to do as Master Roukai says, just relax and do what you're comfortable with," said Kisano.

Kaugei struggled as he attempted to create a blade out of the surrounding shadows. The shadows gather around his hand and solidify into a ninjato-like shape.

"Its good to see that you've successfully made something, but can you cut anything with it?"

Kisano picked up a small fallen tree branch and threw it at Kaugei. Kaugei swung at the branch. However, as his sword hits it, it dissipated back into its original medium.

"Well, at least you made something cool looking," Kisano remarked sarcastically.

Hands are heard clapping and a boy walked into Kaugei and Kisano's presence.

"Ha,ha,ha," the rude boy laughed. "It seems you can't do anything right Kaugei," Heroku scoffed.

"What do you want Heroku!?" shouted an irritated Kaugei.

"I want you to leave my classes you pathetic dunce, you can't even bend a proper shadow blade."

Kaugei felt anger burning inside him. He clenched his fist and felt his breathe getting heavy.

"That's right, get angry it will help numb the pain as I beat you up in front of your girlfriend."

It was enough that Heroku insulted Kaugei, but the way he made fun of Kisano nearly set Kaugei off. Kisano stepped in front of Kaugei and pushed him back.

"Let me handle this Kaugei."

Kaugei bit his lip in frustration, while he let Kisano take over. He wanted to fight Heroku to prove that he could shadowbend, but not if it meant losing his cool in front of Kisano. Kisano turned around and faced Heroku.

"Heroku you know how my mother and your mother are good friends. Do you want me to tell them about how you are bullying Kaugei?"

After Heroku fully absorbed Kisano's statement he had a dumbfounded look upon his face. This look turned into one of irritation.

"Fine, little girl! I'm gone, but I will fight you one day Kaugei. Just you see little miss sunshine won't be protecting you forever."

Heroku stormed away still filled with a desire for a fight.

Kisano turned around and grasped Kaugei's still clenched fists. She holds them gently and he uncurled them into her palms.

"Just ignore him Kaugei. He must bully others because he feels miserable inside."

"You're probably right Kisano. One of these days, I am going to lead a mission and Heroku will serve under me."

Kaugei looked up into the night sky anticipating what the future may hold, while Kisano stood idly by.

* * *

"Police officers are everywhere, how are we supposed to get near the target?" a squad member asked.

Kaugei stood silently still and thought it through.

"Kisano I want you to take three members and go to the left alley up ahead. Heroku I want you to take three members and go to the right alley. I will take the center alley and on my signal, I want you to throw the smoke bombs. Once it is dark enough that no one can see us I will move in on the target. Now, move out."

Kisano took three members and jumped across the rooftops being careful not to be seen. She clamped a rope down and slid down it. Her teammates quickly followed suit. She took her position in the left alleyway. Heroku does the same with his squad members. Kaugei leapt onto the roof positioned closest to the front of the middle alleyway. He waited as the wagon got closer. He pulled out a purple rag and dropped it. As the rag neared the ground, smoke bombs were thrown from all three directions.

"It's an ambush!" exclaimed the police lieutenant.

The shadowbenders closed in and started taking out police officers by bending the surrounding darkness around them. With their hands bound behind their backs and feet stuck together, the officers found themselves unable to bend. The squad then bent the shadows around the officer's faces, keeping them from breathing. They were incapacitated, but not killed.

Kaugei bent the shadows around the roof of the wagon and in one swift stroke tore it apart. He saw a child inside, who looked no older than 6 years of age. He stopped and thought, _Why is the target a child?_ As this thought came into his mind he realized the consequences of carrying out the mission.

"Pull back!" shouted Kaugei.

"Why, the target is right there?!" Heroku shouted back.

"I'm team leader, pull back now!"

As the team pulled back the smoke started to dissipate and more officers rushed to the site.

"They're they are! Get them!" shouted an officer.

The officers extended their metal coils and ensnared some shadowbenders. The benders struggled to escape, but they could not move their hands. Bending was out of the question. The rest of the benders fought back and several of the officers suffered neck lacerations from there own shadows choking them.

"Kaugei, we have to get out of here!" shouted Kisano.

Kaugei looked around seeing if there was a place to manipulate more shadows. He saw a man hole and forced the shadows through it causing the cover to come flying up. The man hole cover came crashing down with great force next to the police lieutenant, scaring him half to death. Kisano bent the shadows and caused them to fly out in all different directions. The shockwave of pure dark energy forced the officers to fly back. When the officers steadied themselves back off the ground, they saw that the shadow benders were gone. The dumbfounded lieutenant shouted, "Send out all the police squads and search all the tunnels! Search every nook and cranny until you find them!"

What the lieutenant had not realized was that by the time a search party had been gathered, the benders would've been far away by then.


	3. Chapter 3

They had reached the end of the tunnels into an opening into the sea.

"I can't believe you ordered us to move back," said Heroku.

"It was only a kid Heroku," replied Kaugei.

"I don't care if it was a kid. You had direct orders, which you failed to follow. You compromised the integrity of the mission and the safety of our squad."

"Stop butting heads you two, we have to leave before the police find us," said Kisano.

"Fine!" shouted Kaugei and Heroku at the same time.

"Everyone use your umbra gliders," ordered Kaugei.

Everyone untied the cords from their arms, which kept the umbra glider mechanisms in a compacted form. They connected them to their thighs and mid-sections, and then tied them down. They were each constructed of lightweight bamboo and titanium woven threads. The device resembled the skin seen in between the arms and legs of flying squirrels. By bending shadows around the frames and solidifying them, one could glide through the air for an indefinite period of time. As the sun was setting, the night sky would keep them abound until they reached their homelands. They each leapt, one after another. Gaining momentum as they ran, each member soon took flight. Kaugei knew that the consequences for his actions would be dire.

It was almost sunrise as the squad reached their home island. They were seen from afar by a spotter with a telescope. A horn was blown to signal the arrival of Kaugei and his squad members. They land on in the center of the village in front of the Shadowbending Temple. The doors swung wide open and the Grandmaster Roukai stepped out. He walked down the temple steps surrounded by his elite guardsmen. All of the squad members immediately kneeled down in respect.

"Kaugei I see you've returned, but I don't see the hostage. There were more people in your squad as well. Explain yourself to me." Roukai said with a stern intimidating voice.

"Please do not punish the others. It was my fault entirely, Grand Master. I ordered our retreat after I…"

"After you what?"

"After I saw that the intended target was a child."

"That is no excuse for the failure of your mission and the capture of your other teammates! Do you know the information that those members know about our society, can cause the downfall of us all!"

Roukai's face looked as red as an apple.

"Kaugei, your failure has cost us greatly. For that you must pay, I banish you from our lands. You are never to return or to make contact with anyone you know! Anyone who tries to help or even talk to Kaugei will be banished without second thought! Do I make myself clear Kaugei?"

Kaugei could feel his heartbeat racing. He realized that he would never see his mother or Kisano again.

"Kaugei!"

"Yes, Grand Master. I understand."

"Good, leave at once and never return."

Kaugei stood up and walked away. Kisano still bowing had tears flowing down her face.

"The rest of you are dismissed," ordered Roukai.


	4. Chapter 4

"These just in, mysterious benders who can manipulate shadows have been seen trying to assassinate Senator Whai's young son. Several officers have suffered extreme injuries from the benders' bizarre abilities. Several of the benders have been captured. No word yet from officials on who these benders are or why they've attempted such a horrible deed," said the radio announcer.

"Shadowbenders?!" exclaimed Bolin. "Now I've heard just about everything. What's next, wood bending? I mean come on, shadows can't hurt anyone."

"Now hold on Bolin. Shadowbending may seem strange and useless. However, every new bending ability that we've come across has been shown to be formidable. Do you remember Tarrlok and Amon's bloodbending abilities?" Korra stated.

"Yeah, I remember. Noatak was such a phony, claiming to be a non bender messiah."

"I'll never forget it. It seemed like the worst pain I've ever felt in my life. I can't believe that it all happened a year ago. Well whoever these shadowbenders are, they must be really serious. They tried to kill Whai's son after all." said Mako.

"We should go and investigate," Asami insisted.

"Let's go team Avatar!" Bolin said joyfully.

The team got into Asami's sports car and headed off towards the police headquarters. When they reached the station they saw a whole squad of police officer's outside trying to fend off news reporters. They got inside and saw Chief Beifong talking to the lieutenant.

"Chief Beifong, it's good to see you again. Not that the situation is good or anything," Korra said awkwardly.

"Well, it is good to see you again Korra. Hardly a year passed by since the anti bender revolution and now this? I swear you kids must get a kick out of seeing me work so hard. Why else would you always be around?"

"Beifong may I speak to one of the benders that you have locked up?" Korra asked.

"Korra, these benders are dangerous. They can control the shadows and solidify them almost the same way water benders turn water into ice. Some of my police officers got injured trying to question them in the regular interrogation rooms. The lack of good lighting was a catastrophe waiting to happen."

"Don't worry about me, I know how to fender off a bender or two. You've seen me do so."

"Well, if you put it that way. Come with me Korra, the rest of you stay here. The lieutenant will take you to the other side of the interrogation room. Don't worry about the benders seeing you because the glass is a one way mirror."

Korra walked with Beifong into a very well lit room. Light came down from every angle. It was so well illuminated that Korra had trouble seeing for 30 seconds.

"It's so bright in here," Korra said.

"We need to keep it bright or else we risk our own safety."

Korra stayed at the metal bars. Inside each holding cell was a shadow bender. They wore strange black garbs, which covered every inch of skin from the neck down. It made them appear as black as the night sky. They had an eye color which Korra had never seen before. Their eyes were purple and vibrant like gemstones. Their skin made them look as pale as ghosts. Korra presumed that it was because they were always encased in darkness.

"How do they sleep?"

"We give them sleeping masks only at night, so they can get some shut eye. We are once again going to attempt questioning one of them. But be warned, they don't speak and when they do it is mostly insults."

Beifong pointed at one of them, a male that looked to be in his mid thirties. A police officer unlocked the door, while another officer escorted the prisoner to the interrogation room. Korra and Beifong followed the two inside.

"You can wait outside, I've got this handled," Bei Fong ordered.

"Yes Chief," the police officer said.

The officer went outside and closed the door. He stood by in case anything happened with another officer.

"You're in deep trouble, do you know that?" Beifong asked. "What was the objective of the mission that you've been sent to do?"

He remained silent.

"Why are you here?"

He still remained silent.

"You could be locked up for a very long time, doesn't that bother you."

He remained as still as a rock and would not say a word.

"Fine, officers get him out of here," ordered Beifong as she called the officers on the other side of the door.

"The darkness is coming and when it arrives you'll all be skinned alive, HAHAHAHAHA!" maniacally laughed the prisoner.

"Get this lunatic out of my sight!" yelled Beifong.

The officers grabbed the prisoner and dragged him out of the room as he continued to laugh like a demon.

"See what I mean Korra? These people just won't talk. Then they keep going on about the darkness and whatnot."

"I want to try talking to one of them by myself."

"Did what just happen not register in that skull of yours?"

"I'm just saying that they've probably never talked to the Avatar before, so I could make a big impression."

"Fine Korra, but prepare for a repetition of our previous questioning. Bring in another prisoner," ordered Beifong.

A new prisoner was brought in. It was a female who looked to be in her early twenties. She was seated in a chair and the officers waited outside once again.

"Hello there I'm Korra."

No words were exchanged.

"I'm the Avatar, have you ever heard of me? I can bend all four elements, water fire, earth, and air."

She said nothing.

"I can help you. Do you know that?"

She turns her head and rolls her eyes. Korra grimaced as she did so.

"Fine then, don't talk to me, I don't care. You can go play with your shadow for all I care," said a frustrated Avatar.

"Hahahahaha," giggled the female prisoner.

"What is so funny?"

"You are. I mean the whole good cop bad cop routine, except that you were both. Bwhahaha!"

Korra got more frustrated and if this dragged on, steam would come out her head like a tea kettle.

"Well if I'm so funny then you can stay here. You deserve it after you tried to kill Senator Whai's son."

"It was a kidnapping not an assassination, oops," said the prisoner as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Ah, now I got something out of you."

"Do you have any idea what kind of punishment that I could get for telling you that!? I could be executed!" yelled the prisoner.

The girl got up and grabbed Korra's throat with her shackled hands.

"Officers!" shouted Beifong.

The officers rushed in and grabbed the girl, restraining her off of Korra.

"The darkness is coming, and when it gets here you will all be dead! Nothing can stop it, nothing!"

The girl was pulled out the room and brought back to her cell. Korra coughed as she regained her breath.

"I'm very sorry that you had to experience that Korra.'

"I'm fine Beifong. I'm just glad I got something out of her.

Korra exited the room and rejoined her team.

"Korra! Are you okay?!," shouted Mako.

"I'm fine, my neck is just sore is all. She had a very tough grip."

"I'm glad you're safe," said Mako as he hugged Korra.

"MM-HM," mumbled Chief Beifong.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Mako as he let go of Korra. "I was just scared out of my wits."

"Well I'm glad you're fine Korra, stay safe on the way home. Also, keep out of trouble. We have enough going on with the whole shadow bender situation.

Team Avatar headed back outside through the news crews avoiding any question that they threw at them.

"We should check out the Senator's house to see how he's doing," Korra said.

They hopped back in the car and headed towards Senator Whai's house. The Senator's house was surrounded by police, put in place to ensure the safety of the Senator and his young son. Korra and her team headed to the front steps. They were stopped by an officer.

"Sorry Avatar Korra. No one goes inside without the Senator's permission."

"I'm the avatar and I am not allowed inside for this situation?!"

"Not without permission."

"Hold on let me talk to her!" shouted Senator Whai who saw Korra through his bedroom window. "Let her in."

"What about my team?"

"Let them in too."

The team entered the mansion as the doors closed behind them. They were led to a room made for political conferences.

"Korra, I'm glad you're here. Did you see what those barbarians almost did to my son?"

"That's why I'm here to inform you that it wasn't an assassination attempt, but a kidnapping attempt."

"I don't care about what kind of attempt it was, I just want you to help me declare the shadowbenders as enemies of Republic City."

"Don't you think it is a little premature, regarding the circumstances of what's happened," stated Asami.

"It is never too early. My son could have been seriously hurt or killed. Did you hear about what happened to those officers injured in the line of duty? Will you help me or not Avatar Korra?"

"I'm sorry, but I just think declaring an entire nation as enemies of the state to be wrong," Korra replied.

"Fine avatar or no avatar, I'm doing this myself. Now get out of my house," shouted Senator Whai.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaugei aimlessly wandered the desert hoping to get away from the scorching hot sun. His dark black clothing did not help either. He watched a horned sandsnake eat a helpless wasparantula. As he sees the struggling insect get crushed and devoured, he nearly collapses from utter exhaustion. A young kid who happened to be sledding by, spots Kaugei.

"Hey mister do you need some help?!," shouted the kid.

Kaugei panted as the heat exhaustion started to set in.

"I don't need help, this is my punishment."

As Kaugei finished his sentence he fell onto the sand with a highly audible thud.

"Hey mister, mister!"

Those were the last words Kaugei heard before drifting away into a deep sleep. Kaugei soon awakened in a cooled sandstone hut. He looked up to absorb his surroundings. He smelled a wonderful aroma in the air. He got up, left the room, and walked into a wide open living room which doubled as a kitchen. He saw a motherly looking woman who seemed to be in her thirties.

"Oh good, your awake. You gave Chogee such a scare when you fainted in front of him. By the way my name is Yua.

"My name is Kaugei."

"Well Kaugei, it is a pleasure to meet you. The boy you saw earlier is my son Chogee. I sent him out on an errand. May I ask you a question?"

"Yes you may."

"What were you doing in the desert without any food or water and in such hot, dark clothing.

"I was trying to get away from a bad living situation at home."

"Well if you're out in the middle of the desert, then it must have been bad. Thank goodness Chogee hadn't found you any later or you could have perished."

"After what I've done, I deserve to."

"Hey don't talk like that, pessimists are not allowed."

"Sorry."

As Kaugei inhaled the scent of the food, his stomach started to grumble.

"Ah, I see you are hungry. You should be after that long trip of yours. Let me prepare you a bowl."

Yua made a bowl of rabbidillo soup and gave it to Kaugei.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Is there any way for me to get to Republic City?"

"Republic City?! That is hundreds of miles from here, you must be lost."

"I wish I was lost."

"Are you being pessimistic again?"

"Sorry."

Just as Kaugei apologizes Chogee comes in through the front entrance with a bottle of camellama milk.

"Mom, I'm back and I got the milk. Oh, mister you're awake."

"Chogee, this is Kaugei."

"Hiya Kaugei."

"Hi Chogee," replied Kaugei.

"Don't get too attached Chogee, Kaugei wants to leave."

"Aawww…. why so soon? Please stay Kaugei, pretty please with cherries on top."

"I don't mean to impede upon your kindness Yua, but I can't stay here and live off of you forever."

"Then why don't you do some farm work for us?" Yua asked.

"Okay then, I will stay for a couple of days and help around."

Kaugei stared at the plow that he had to push behind the camellama. He struggled as he pushed the 90 pound plow. He pushed the plow steadily with the bovines, nearly tripping now and again.

"See you can do it, Kaugei. Go Kaugei go," chanted Chogee.

Once Kaugei got to one end, he u-turned and went in the other direction. He continued until he plowed the entire field. He went on doing farm work for the rest of his stay. He pulled weeds, picked some opossumchicken eggs, milked some camellamas, and helped put the animals back into the barn. Kaugei had no trouble falling asleep every night. It was staying asleep that was the problem. Every night he woke up in a cold sweat. He had nightmares about the mission and his banishment.

"You had the nightmare again?" Yua asked.

"Yeah, I had the same one."

"Well, it's only a dream."

"I wish that were true."

"Whatever you did in the past, you must leave it in the past. My advice is let it go Kaugei. I've seen the way you are with Chogee and me, you are a good person."

"I don't feel like a good person."

"Yeah well, you are a good person."

"Letting the past go isn't an easy task."

"Sometimes you must in order to go on."

Yua looked over towards Chogee's room and saw him sleeping.

"When Chogee's father died, I was so distraught. I couldn't bear the thought of living without him. But I couldn't give up, not with Chogee around. He kept me going and ever since, I've only been thankful that my husband gave me my child. I no longer curse him for his death."

Kaugei stared at Chogee, wondering what kind of turmoil he had suffered at the loss of his father. Kaugei also lost his father, but it was at an age too early to remember. He was only three years of age at the time of his death.

"One more thing, I want you to have this Kaugei."

Yua gave Kaugei a beautiful bracelet constructed of colorful gemstones.

"It was given to me by my husband as a present."

"I can't possibly take this."

"You must, how else are you going to buy a camellama to get out of the desert?"

"Oh,… yeah," Kaugei awkwardly replied.

"Thank you for your hospitality."

"You are welcome. Good night Kaugei."

"Good night."

In the morning Kaugei bid farewell to Yua. He stepped onto the sandsled with Chogee as the driver. Chogee cracked the reigns and the camellamas were on their way. An hour into the ride, Kaugei notices some plumes of sand surrounding them.

"Sandbenders!" shouted Chogee. "Be careful they will try to steal all our belongings."

"Chogee ride into that canyon!"

"Are you nuts, we'll be trapped like fish in a barrel!"

"Just trust me."

_Here goes nothing,_ thought Chogee. He gulped, then he cracked the reigns in the direction of the canyon.

Once everyone was in the dark earthy plateau, Kaugei bent the shadows around the sandbenders and smacked them together with great force. He then threw them 10 yards away. All the sandbenders are left incapacitated. The sled speeds past the unconscious benders. Chogee is astounded at what he just saw.

"How did you do that?"

"I can bend shadows," replied Kaugei, "Just promise not to tell anyone."

"Why not, that was cool?"

"Please just do as I say," Kaugei said with a stern tone of voice.

"Okay," said a disappointed Chogee.

Kaugei and Chogee reached a police station and Chogee informs the officers of the situation. An officer promises to have Chogee escorted home safely. Kaugei bids farewell to Chogee and is on his way. He barters for a camellama with the bracelet. The merchant inspects the jewelry then bites it.

"Yeah it's real. One camellama of your choice, right over there. Nice doing business with yah."


	6. Chapter 6

Kaugei rode on towards the city. He felt strange as he rode his camellama through Ba Sing Se. He saw people riding automobiles instead. When he reached the docks he heard an older woman shouting.

"Help, he stole my purse!"

Kaugei rode towards the thief and forced the shadow near the side of an ocean liner to knock the criminal off his feet. Kaugei jumped off his ride and grabbed the thief by his collar. He snatched the purse then kicked the man in his behind.

"Get out of here you crook!" shouted Kaugei.

The man ran for it. The older woman approached Kaugei with a grin.

"Oh thank you very much. I don't know how I could possibly repay you."

_Maybe I could ask her for a ticket,_ thought Kaugei.

"Do you think you could spare me some money for a boarding ticket to Republic City?"

"Well its your lucky day, I happen to be an heiress."

The woman pulled out a giant wad of cash. Kaugei had an appalled look on his face.

"I also have a menagerie and would be willing to pay you for the camellama. I do not currently own one."

"You can have it for one hundred yuan."

"Deal."

"Come here deary," said the wealthy heiress as she guided the camel away.

"One ticket to Republic City please."

"That will be fifty yuan, said the boarding pass director."

Kaugei exchanged money for the ticket and boarded the ship.

"This just in, Senator Whai is broadcasting a speech live," said the radio announcer.

"These so-called shadowbenders have threatened the safety of not only my son, but the safety of our great Republic City! I promise you that I will not stop until every last shadowbending criminal is captured and thrown behind bars. Now the Chief has a word to say with you all."

The Senator stepped off the microphone stand and let Chief Beifong step up.

"I will offer my full cooperation to help Senator Whai stop the shadowbending attacks."

"There is no way this is going to end well," said Korra.

"I think it will end in bloodshed just like the anti bender revolution," Mako said.

"Imagine the headlines now. Blanket of Darkness Covers Republic City, haha," Bolin chuckled.

"This is not a funny situation more people could get seriously injured or killed." Asami said.

"I will try my best to not let that happen, Asami. With the rest of you backing me up, I'm pretty sure we've got this handled," Korra said to comfort Asami.

"Go team Avatar!" exclaimed Bolin as he put his hand forward.

The rest of the team put their hands on top of Bolin's.

"Go team Avatar!" they all shouted at once. As their hands raised and separated in the air, they started chuckling.

Kaugei wandered through the national park of Republic City. Having just arrived, he did not know where to go. He figured he could find directions from a stranger in the nearby park. A homeless man suddenly popped out of the bushes. Kaugei jumped back in surprise.

"Hi there, my name's Gommu. Could you spare me a few yuan?"

Kaugei reached in his pocket and handed Gommu three yuan.

"That's all I have," said Kaugei.

In reality he had a couple dozen yuan left.

"Thank you. Very much obliged."

Kaugei looked over at a tree and saw a poster asking for a reward for the capture or information regarding shadowbenders.

"What it that?" asked Kaugei.

"Oh you haven't heard? Those nasty shadowbenders have caused a whole lotta trouble. They almost killed themselves the Senator's son. I sure hope the Avatar can help."

"Where does the Avatar reside?"

"I'd tell yah, but I'd need some incentive if you know what I mean," said Gommu as he rubbed his hands together.

Kaugei gave Gommu another ten yuan.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this, but I hear she resides on Air Temple Island with Senior Council member Tenzin."

"Fellow shadowbenders, gather around!" announced Grandmaster Roukai. "Republic City has declared us enemies of the state! They think of us as mere crooks and criminals, that we are a weak-minded race! Well, I say that we should show them that they are the inferior ones! By next season we shall storm their shores and cover their land in a shroud of darkness! Not a single one of them may dare think of us as lower than them, ever again! Let us take Republic City and make it ours!"

The thousands of benders before him applauded in pride. Kisano, however, did not applaud. She could only see a dark abyss up ahead, one that no one would escape.


	7. Chapter 7

It was near midnight as the White Lotus Sentries took patrol on Air Temple Island. They were on steady patrol after hearing of the shadowbender threat on the radio. Their caution against danger would not be let down, as tonight they would have a visitor. A figure from the shadows soon started taking down Sentries, one by one. A frightened Sentry ran toward Tenzin's room, in order to warn him of the incoming danger. He was soon confronted by the figure and his screams were muffled. The screams were still heard, as Tenzin and his wife Pema awakened.

"What was that?" asked Pema.

"I don't know take the kids and hide," said Tenzin.

Pema gave Tenzin a quick peck on the lips.

"Come back safe Tenzin."

"I promise," Tenzin replied.

Tenzin ran out of his room to confront whoever could be causing the mayhem outside. A dark figure stood before Tenzin. The White Lotus guards were all gathered in a pile beside him. Tenzin was unsure whether or not they perished.

"You did this!" shouted Tenzin as he blasted forward gusts of air.

The air blasts were counteracted with blasts of dark shadow.

"A shadowbender?"

Tenzin swooped forward and continued his barrage of air attacks. The surrounding darkness soon encircled him and he could not see. His hands and feet were bound together and he was rendered immobile. His shouts of pain were soon smothered. All of a sudden a boulder flew with great force towards the shadowbender. The bender dropped the shadows around Tenzin and shattered the boulder with a sharp rod of darkness. Tenzin gasped for air.

Korra ran towards Tenzin.

"Are you alright?!"

"Yes, I'm fine. Be careful, he is a shadowbender."

Korra looked back up at the bender and ran towards him. She stomped her foot on the ground and a rock flew up. She kicked the rock with great force towards his abdomen. He sliced the rock in two and the pieces flew behind him into a fountain. Korra continued throwing clusters of earth towards him, but got the same result as before. She switched to fire and bombarded him with red hot flames. He countered every attack, once more. Seeing the fountain behind him, she bended the water around his wrists and ankles and froze them together. She walked up to him and pulled off his mask.

"Wait, I'm not the bad guy!" shouted the shadowbender. "My name is Kaugei and I came here to help."

"Well if you came here to help, then why did you attack everybody?"

"I tried to talk to the sentries, but once they saw my attire they attacked me without warning."

Korra looked Kaugei over.

"You do look suspicious, but I still don't trust you!"

"I'm the only one that can help you stop anymore shadowbenders from attempting another kidnapping against Senator Whai's son."

"Korra, let him speak," Tenzin ordered.

"But he,"

"Korra we have to hear him out."

"I can teach you how to shadowbend. You could learn how to defend yourself against their attacks."

The White Lotus Sentry's guards woke from their forced slumber. They all had a dumbstruck look on their faces as they realized what just happened.

"Lock him in the cell," Tenzin ordered.

"Yes sir," replied a guard.

The sentries kept watch over Kaugei 24/7. Tenzin took special precautions to make sure no one knew of his prisoner. If word got out, then the metalbending police would storm the island in a heartbeat. Kaugei was kept in a well lit room with barely his own shadow to bend. Korra tried to keep Kaugei a secret, but Ikki's talkative nature revealed his presence to Mako, Bolin, and Asami.

"It seems inhumane to be keeping him lock up like that!" exclaimed Asami.

"We don't have a choice. He can't be trusted and his abilities put us all at risk" stated Korra.

"Can I at least talk to him?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"I'm with Asami on this one," said Bolin. "We should speak with him and see what he knows."

"Mako, tell these two that it isn't a good idea."

"I'm sorry Korra, but I think they are right," Mako said.

"Why are you all against me!?"

"We just have your best interests in hand," Asami replied.

"Yeah. If we don't know what Kaugei knows, we could face another unpredicted shadowbender kidnapping," said Mako.

"Yeah. What he said." Bolin exclaimed.

"Fine. Let's go see what Mr. Shady character has to say," Korra said sarcastically.

Korra led the team downstairs into the basement. They shed their eyes from the brightness of the light bulbs. They saw the shadowbender sitting in a corner of his cell. He sat on the floor with his arms crossed over his knees. He kept his face down, as if he hadn't slept for a long time. Korra told the Sentries to let her speak with the prisoner. They complied as she was the Avatar and they didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Kaugei you have visitors," said the Sentry.

"Who?"

"The Avatar and her friends."

"Okay."

"Hello. My name is Asami and I was wondering why did you come here? All of Republic City is on the lookout for shadowbenders and you show up on the home of a senior council member."

"I already told Korra why I came here. Ask her why."

"He told me that he came here to prevent another kidnapping attempt. He also said that he could teach me shadowbending, but I don't trust him."

"He doesn't look like a bad guy," said Asami.

Footsteps were heard and Tenzin approached everyone with a look of irritability on his face.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Tenzin, I," said an interrupted Korra.

"Korra take your friends and leave immediately," ordered Tenzin.

"But,"

"No buts, take them out of here now!"

Korra was stunned by Tenzin's aggressive behavior.

"Let's go," Korra said to her friends.

They left the room, but Korra knew Tenzin was hiding something.

"As for you, I don't want you to every talk to them again."

"Is there something that you don't want me to tell them about?" asked Kaugei.

"I'm not implying that, just keep quiet!"

"We both know that is not the case Tenzin. You know that the information that I know could help overturn the upcoming battle. You've got to let me out of here sooner or later."

With that comment Tenzin left in a hurry, infuriated by Kaugei telling the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

Several days had past and Tenzin grew weary of keeping the truth from Korra. He knew that without Kaugei's help, that they would all be doomed, but how could he trust him after what he did. He thought the situation through and decided that it would be best to keep it under wraps.

Korra couldn't help, but think that Tenzin was up to something. She noticed his secretiveness and that he would often disappear at night only to reappear several hours later. She decided to follow him one night on a solo mission. She watched as he pulled a false scroll out of a wall, causing it to open a secret passageway. As soon as it closed, she rushed up to the library wall. She kept searching through the scrolls until she found the right one. The secret passage opened and she stepped in. As the exit to the tunnel closed behind her, she was filled with a sense of mystery. She wondered why Tenzin kept this from her. She walked down a passageway and saw a flickering candlelight.

"I was expecting you Korra."

"Tenzin, what is this place and why did you know I was following you?"

"I figure that my nightly disappearances would arouse your suspicion. I have something to show you."

Tenzin pulled an ancient scroll off of a shelf and blew the dust off of it. He pulled it open and laid it in front of her.

"Long ago before the formation of the four nations there was only darkness. It was a time before man. Out of the darkness came forward the light, and from this light came the first people. The people were a happy race, but some of them were curious about the darkness. One of the people walked into the darkness and saw great power within it. When he returned, his views were shunned. However, some people still listened to him. The people were divided and half went into the darkness, while the rest remained in the light. The people in the light learned to manipulate the energy within them, which later evolved into the bending of the four elements. The people in the darkness manipulated the darkness within. It was with the help of the local saber-toothed bats that they learned to shadowbend. The legend states that the Avatar represents the light, the quintessence of life. While something else represents the dark abyss, anti-life. It is said that when the lost people return, death and destruction would come along with it."

"What is the thing that represents the darkness?"

"I don't know, that part of the scroll is damaged. Korra, don't you see that this is why I don't want you to speak with that boy."

"His name is Kaugei and I don't appreciate that you've kept this from me."

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure that you were ready yet."

"Not ready?! I wasn't ready when Amon attacked Republic City, but I stopped him anyway!"

"Korra, you don't understand. Whatever is coming is more powerful then anything, we've ever imagined."

"I can't believe you kept this from me!"

Korra stormed off, while Tenzin remained seated. He knew she needed time to fully absorb the situation at hand. Korra had trouble sleeping that night after learning about what Tenzin had told her. She wondered who or what the Avatar of darkness would be. She walked outside the temple to clear her mind.

"Hello Naga."

The polar bear dog went over to Korra and sat down with her head in front of Korra. Korra stroked her fur. Not only was it to soothe Naga, but herself as well. Naga could sense Korra's restlessness and licked Korra's face.

"Naga! Stop it girl, haha!" laughed a cheered up Korra.

She fell asleep next to Naga under the night sky.

"Have the preparations been arranged for my forthcoming arrival?" asked a mysterious figure.

"Yes my lord," replied a kneeling Roukai.

"Good. By months end, Republic City shall be obscured by my absolute power. No one will be able to stop me, not even the avatar. Roukai you have done well and shall be rewarded for your loyalty. You may show yourself out."

"Can you believe Tenzin had the nerve to keep that from me?!" exclaimed Korra.

"Maybe he didn't think you were ready yet," said Mako.

"Why? I've taken on some powerful enemies and always come back winning in the end."

"I don't know Tenzin's reasoning behind his decision. I just know that he'd only have kept that knowledge from you for a good reason."

"Whatever that reason is, I don't care. I'm not going to stand by while he treats me like a child." With that, Korra stormed off. She decided to keep silent whenever she went near Tenzin. Her silence irked worry from Tenzin.

"Korra have you decided to take a vow of silence?"

Korra did not respond.

"Korra I find this little game of yours to be childish."

The word child-ish highly upset Korra.

"Well I would've of spoken to you if you treated me as an equal. Rather, than have you treat me as an immature kid!"

"Korra, I only kept that secret from you for your own good."

"I don't need your protection Tenzin, I need your respect."

"What do you want me to do Korra?!"

"I've been thinking everything through and I've come to an understanding. I need to learn firsthand from Kaugei how to shadowbend in order to beat whatever is coming."

"Korra, Kaugei is a dangerous untrustworthy individual and I don't feel safe having him walk freely around the temple."

"Don't worry I'll keep him in line. You can have your sentries follow him around too."

"Fine Korra, but if he ever tries anything again I'll have him sent directly to Beifong."

Tenzin led Korra down beneath the ground to Kaugei's cell. He gave the sentries direct orders to follow Kaugei everywhere. The cell was opened and Kaugei had his shackles taken off.

"Good to see you again Avatar."

"Yeah, yeah. Can you teach me to shadowbend or not?"

"I will try my best."

"Kaugei, don't you dare attempt to harm anyone on this island again or so help me, I'll have you locked up by Beifong in a maximum security prison," said a hard-shelled Tenzin.

"Yes, Master Tenzin," replied Kaugei.

He bowed in a sign of respect. Tenzin bowed back and left with a disgruntled look upon his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Korra and Kaugei had their first lesson in a dimly lit room.

"This is a simple exercise. First, visualize the darkness within you taking on a solid shape. Then, you must move you're hands in a spherical motion, like this."

As Kaugei demonstrated, a ball of shadows collected in his hands.

"You see, now you try."

Korra did as Kaugei instructed, but the nothing happened.

"Why isn't this working?" asked Korra.

"Well it is your first time attempting to bend shadow, and it will be difficult. Believe it or not, I used to be the worst bender in my class. I needed extra after school lessons from a friend to master this ability. Hmm…, try thinking about something that makes you feel angry, but bottle that anger in the pit of your stomach. Vizualize it as a liquid that is flowing through your body. Don't just let the feelings out, you must let it be absorbed into you. Let it become you and master it. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Sounds violent," Korra stated sarcastically.

"Well shadowbending isn't called a dark art for nothing you know. Now try again."

Korra thought of Tenzin's untrustfullness towards her. She wanted to break something, but instead did as Kaugei instructed. Korra closed her eyes and visualized a the dark energy as a substance. She saw it as black water flowing in her mind. She bent it with her arms and a tiny marble sized sphere started to appear.

"Korra open your eyes."

When Korra opened her eyes she was so surprised by what she made that the marble dissapated.

"Oh, come on!" said a frustrated Korra.

"Don't worry about it Korra, you can try it again."

Korra repeated the exercise with her eyes open and the ball reappeared, it steadily grew in size until it was eight inches in diameter.

"Wow, very good Korra. You seem to be a natural at this. When I first did this, it took me a week of practice to make just a fist-sized ball. That's enough for now, we'll practice more tomorrow."

Kaugei bowed in respect towards Korra, then Korra reciprocated the gesture and left the room. As Korra walked down the hall towards her room, she was met by Mako.

"So how did your shadowbending lesson go?" asked Mako.

"It was fine," Korra answered blandly.

"What's wrong Korra?"

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking and… what if I'm not ready for whoever or whatever is coming to get me?"

"Korra, you need to stop focusing on what could happen and focus on what is happening presently. Come join me and everyone else in the dining room."

Mako hugged Korra to comfort her anxiousness. He let go and gave her a kiss.

"I promise that I will protect you against anything that comes your way. I love you Korra."

"I love you too."

As they walked down the hall, Bolin and Asami joined them and together the four of them walked into the dining room. One of the guests sitting across from them was none other than Kaugei himself.

"It's the freaky shadowbender," whispered Bolin.

"I can hear you. I am sitting right here you know," said Kaugei.

"Uh, I don't have anything against shadowbenders. I mean, why would I right? Its not like you're evil or anything."

Mako gave Bolin a forceful nudge in the arm.

"Okay, I'll just shut up now," said an embarrassed Bolin.

"Sorry for my brother's strange banter. My name is Mako and I welcome you as a guest to our table."

"A pleasure to meet you, my name is Kaugei."

"I'm Asami, we met before under less than adequate circumstances."

"Yes, I remember," Kaugei said.

"Bolin," stated Bolin.

"I've already met Korra."

"Mhmm," mumbled Korra.

"If you don't mind, do you think you could teach us more about the shadowbending culture?" asked Asami.

"Sure thing. Where do you want me to begin?"

"Well, for starters what is like growing up in your homelands?"

"It's kind of a military state. We are taught at a very early age to shadowbend. In hopes that one day, that we would join the militia and serve our nation."

"Sounds very strict."

"It kind of is. We don't have the freedoms that Republic City has, or any other nation has. A famous saying is that we either complete our missions or we don't come home at all."

"Wow," said an awestruck Asami.

"Enough of that, I'l talk more about the culture in general. We wear dark black and purple garbs from head to toe. At home we dress more casually, and don't wear masks. It is a strict male dominated society and women are exempt from missions if they have children or are expecting. They are expected to stay at home and take care of the children, while the husband fights on distant lands. We are prone to utmost secrecy and almost never fail our missions. In fact we are never caught. It wasn't until just a few weeks ago that our society was revealed worldwide in Republic City."

"I can't believe another nation existed all this time, right under our very noses!" exclaimed Bolin.

"With the way things are going, I don't think we would've stayed hidden for long," stated a saddened looking Kaugei.

"What's wrong?" asked Asami.

A gloomy looking Kaugei just stares at his bowl of koituna soup in front of him.

"There are talks by leader, the Numen of an upcoming war."

"What's a numen?" asked Bolin.

"The Numen is the title of the person who is a physical manisfestation of shadowbendings entirety.

With that one statement Korra spat out her soup in surprise.

"Eww Korra!" exclaimed Mako.

"That's nasty!" shouted Bolin.

"Gross!" said Asami.

"Tell me more about the Numen," Korra demanded.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses Korra. The Numen is a person who is born in a never ending cycle of death and rebirth. They're the ultimate bender of darkness in all forms and can create darkness out of nothingness. It is said in our legends that one day the Numen would have a battle with the Avatar, in which the world would either end or reach a new era of peace. Does that answer all your questions?"

"How do I defeat the Numan?"

"It's pronounced Numen and no one has ever fought the Numen and lived to tell the tale."

_I will defeat him, _thought a determined and headstrong Korra. She looked into space as if in a daze.

"Korra?" asked a worried Mako.

Mako put his hand over Korra's and she snapped out of it.

"Hmm, what? I'm fine, just busy thinking. Haha!" Korra boisterously exclaimed.

This was just a façade put on by Korra to ease the others.

"Let's get back to eating soup," said Korra.


	10. Chapter 10

Korra trained extensively with Kaugei over the next few weeks in preperation for her important role in the imminent war. She created a whip like shadow and swung it with great force against three wooden targets. The targets were all split into halves and little splitners of wood flew all around.

"Wow, Korra maybe you should take it easy," said Kaugei.

"I can't, I have to defeat the Numen and save Republic City. I have to, I have to," said an angered Korra.

Korra stopped lashing about and breathed heavily, staring at the mess that she just made. Kaugei went over to Korra and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Korra there is more to shadowbending than rage and negativity. It is a way of life. Many creatures thrive in the darkness because it is their home. It can support you as well as destroy you, depending on how you use it. Right now you're letting the darkness within destroy you."

"You are right. I have to rest. May I be excused."

"Yes you may Avatar Korra."

The teacher and young Avatar both bowed in respect.

Korra left the room thinking about what Kaugei just said. She may have been the Avatar, but she was much more than that. She was a good friend and loyal girlfriend. She had to concentrate on more than just getting the bad guys. She had to be a person as well. Unfortunately for the Avatar, the peace would not last forever.

"AAAHHHH!"

Senator Whai wakes up alarmed by the horrific screaming.

"Louna stay here, I have to make sure our son is safe."

Whai gives his wife a kiss and leaves the room in a hurry.

"What in blue blazes just happened?" shouts an alarmed Whai.

He recieves no answer. The officers sent to protect him seem to have mysteriously vanished. He sees shatter glass around the windows. A drop of liquid falls down in front of Whai. It is followed seconds later by another drop. The frightened Senator looks up at his ceiling, squinting his eyes to see if his roof is leaking. Lighting flashes and the source of the liquid is revealed. The bodies of the officers are strung up by their own metal cords upon the chandelier.

"AAHHH!"

Senator Whai stumbles back and falls on his behind.

"What is happening!? Who did this!? Who is there!?" shouts a terrified Whai.

A man step out of the shadows and several more figures appear behind him. He walks up to the Senator.

"Please let my family and me go. My son is only 6 years old."

The man raised his hands and tendrils of darkness ensared Whai.

"This just in, shadowbenders had just over run the city. The police force have attempted to keep the opposing shadowbenders at bay, but so far they seem unsucessful. It is advised that everyone stay indoors, as mayhem runs rampant throughout the streets. Senator Whai and his family have been reported missing. Stayed tuned for more…" the radio announcer suddenly stopped speaking. A window shattered apart and a team of shadowbenders approached the announcer.

"Ahh, what are you doing, stop!"

The radio went silent.

Everyone at the dinner table stopped what they were doing at the shock of what they just heard.

"Everyone get to the bunker. I want you to take my wife and children down there, guard them with your lives!" Tenzin ordered the Whote Lotus sentries.

"Yes sir!" replied the sentries.

"Tenzin, we could help," said Korra.

"Korra, get to safety. I'll stall them off as long as I can."

"No, Tenzin. I'm staying here whether you like it or not."

"Me too," said Mako

"And so am I," said Bolin.

"And me," said Asami.

"I'm staying right here," said Kaugei.

Tenzin had a look of frustration on his face.

"Oh, alright. Since you're all so stubborn, I want you to help me defend Korra. We have to help her get to the center of the city. That is where the Numen will be residing. At least, that's what I'm guessing."

"Alright let's do this," exclaimed Bolin.

The team ran outside as shadowbenders stormed onto the island.

Balls of fire, earth, wind, ice, and shadow were thrown by the team members in all different directions.

"Get to the flying bison!" ordered Tenzin.

The shadowbenders had enclosed the team in a ring formation. They formed a ring and bent it around them. The team was being crushed together and were unable to escape the encompassing darkness. Korra's eyes lit up and light bursted out in all directions. The lightbeam blasted through the sky and was visible throughout the city. The shadowbenders were all unconscious.

"How did you do that?" Bolin asked in amazement.

"I don't know," replied Korra. "I guess my Avatar state kicked in because I was in danger."

"Well if we ever get surrounded, do it again," said a surprised Kaugei.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Korra.

"I must stay here with Pema and the kids. Korra you must get to the center of the city and stop this madness. Take the bison and be careful," Tenzin said.

With that comment Tenzin ran back towards the temple bunker. Korra and the team got on the flying byson and set off for central Republic City. Several shadowbenders spotted the bison and surrounded the team in the sky.

"They can fly?" Mako inquired.

"Yes, they can. They're wearing umbra gliders, a device that helps you collect high amounts of darkness. It forms into tattered wings on their backs," said Kaugei. "Get to the city, and Korra, stop the Numen at all costs."

"What are you…" Korra paused, as Kaugei stood up.

The young bender leapt off the flying bison and grabbed onto another shadowbender. He covered the benders eyes. Kaugei formed a knife and plunged it into the benders neck. While struggling, the two crashed into another bender. Kaugei lengthened the blade and slashed the other benders head off. Only two shadowbenders were left. Mako shot lightning at one of them. The bender fell out of the sky, like a fly that just flew into a bug zapper. The last bender caught up to the bison. He grabbed onto the creatures tail. The bison swung his tail around with great force. The bender nearly lost his grasp, but held on tightly. He did a frontflip and landed on the harness, he was quickly met by the electrofied glove of Asami. The fried shadowbender fell of the bison and plummeted to his impending doom.

"That was close," stated Bolin.

"You're telling me," Asami sarcastically replied.


	11. Chapter 11

The team flew towards the city center and the bison landed roughly against the abrasive terrain.

"Good boy, stay here," Korra ordered. "Let's go and be prepared for anything."

Mako looked around at the broken buildings. Flaming rubble was scattered everywhere. Not a single person was in sight.

"Something's not right here. It's too quiet," stated Mako.

"Yeah, where is everybody?" Bolin asked.

"I'm not sure, but don't let your guard down," Korra replied.

Shadowbenders suddenly appeared out of nowhere, they were on the rooftops of all the buildings.

"Come on, bring it on!" Korra shouted.

The benders did not respond. They merely crouched watching the Avatar and her teammates.

"What are they doing?" Bolin whispered.

"I don't know, but it's very creepy," Korra answered.

A man with a rice paddy hat and cloak approached the team. The team made fighting stances.

"Woah, woah, woah, stop! I mean no harm. I am Grandmaster Roukai and I am here to escort you to the Almighty Numen for a peaceful negotiation."

"Peaceful negotiation?! Are you kidding me, look around at what's happened!" shouted Mako.

Korra raised her hand to silence Mako.

"I will go peacefully, and my team will come with me," Korra said.

"Good, good. Come with me," Roukai insisted.

Korra nerves were on end as she walked with the man to the Numen's current residence. The shadowbenders continued to stare down upon the team. Their eyes sent chills down Korra's spine. They approached the central city trainstation. Korra tried her best to stay calm, but the situation had caused a high amount of anxiety within her.

"This is where the Almighty Numen resides. Avatar, when you enter you are to speak to Numen Dyao with respect. This is meant to be a peace treaty, not a battle royale. Do you understand?" Roukai inquired.

"Yes, I understand," answered the young Avatar.

The team entered the makeshift throne room of the Numen. Dyao was seen sitting on a throne that went a story into the air. He was tall and muscular, in his late teens. He looked to be the same age as Korra.

"Welcome Avatar Korra. Do you know why I have invited you here?"

"I was told it was because you wanted to negotiate a peace treaty," replied Korra.

"You are correct. My terms are simple. Hand Republic City over to me willingly or I will take it from you with force and kill whomever opposes me."

"You call this a peace treaty, this is…" Mako stopped as Korra looked at him angrily.

"I don't know why you've called me here if you only intended to threaten me. My answer now and forever is no. I will not let you take Republic City," very sternly said the young Avatar.

"You dissapoint me, so be it. Guards!"

Responding to the Numen's order, the shadowbending guards ensnared all of the teammates hands and legs. They struggled in resistance to their capture. The Numen appraoched the avatar and looked her in the eye.

"I challenge you to a battle Avatar, one on one. Do you accept?"

"Yes! Now let me and my friends go!"

"Release only the Avatar. If she tries to free her friends without my permission, then kill them."

"You bastard!" said Korra as she was released.

"No more talking, let your actions show me how badly you want your friends to live."

Korra and Dyao made their fighting stances. Korra smashed the ground sending pieces of earth up into the air. She threw them one by one. Dyao easily dodged each rock. As the final piece nearly hit him, he raised his hand and the rock crumbled apart against a bladed shape which he formed around his fingers. Korra blasted fireballs at Dyao. He absorbed the flames in a dark shrowd and sent them back at Korra. She ducked and did a spin kick, sending a gust of wind at Dyao. Dyao side flipped and twirled in the air, he landed feet first with his left hand palming the ground.

"My turn," said Dyao.

Dyao blasted a ball of darkness at korra. Korra raised an earth wall, which took the most of the impact from the blast. As the earth wall lowered Dyao leapt at Korra. When his foot touched the floor a column of shadow erupted out of it. The dark shape launched Korra high off the ground. Dyao bent the column into a snake like form and crashed it onto pillar. He then released Korra, causing her to fall down onto a wooden desk. Korra was in sever pain as Dyao walked towards her.

"Is that all you've got. This is what the glorious Avatar is capable of? If you ask me, you're just like any other bender I've faced. You're weak and predictable!" gloated Dyao.

Korra eyes lit up as she went into the Avatar state. She rose up off the desk with a vortex of wind casting her off ground. Dyao threw more shadows at Korra that were dagger shaped. Korra deflected them with wind and they flew straight back at Dyao. Dyao tilted his head to the side causing the blades to miss him. He quickly raised his hand and garbbed the last dagger as it neared an inch from his eye. He crushed apart the knife and looked upon Korra in bewilderment.

"Hahaha! So, this is the Avatar state. Such raw power. Well, I guess it's time for me to show you my ture power."

Dyao's eyes went completely black as he went into the Numinous state. He rose up off the ground as the surrounding darkness was absorbed around him. He clapped his hands together, the shadows did the same. Korra was stuck in his grip. Dyao curled his fingers together, while Korra struggled relentlessly. She lost her breathe and passed out, losing her Avatar state in the process. Dyao powered out of the Numinous state and put Korra back on the ground. He looked at her teammates irritably. He approached them.

"I could have easily killed her, but then there would be no one left to challenge me. She interests me, so I will let her live another day."

Mako looked at Dyao with anger in his eyes. He wanted to kill him, but then he'd risk everyone elses lives. He decided to bite his tongue and swallow his pride.

"Let them all go," Dyao ordered the guards.

The gaurds released their grasp. The team ran over to the injured Avatar.

"Korra it's okay, we're going to get you out of here," said a teary eyed Mako.

"Get them out of my palace," the Numen ordered.

Mako carried Korra in his arms, while the rest of the team followed shortly behind.


	12. Chapter 12

The team took refuge in an abandoned temple. It was constructed as a place for worship from any nation. The walls were lined with the bending symbols of the four nations. They were not the only ones there. Citizens of Republic City were flocked together in small groups all around them. They were praying to the spirits in hopes that they would listen. They were astonished by the fact that Korra was incapable of defeating Numen Dyao. Most of them gave up hope and stopped chanting at the sight of the battered Avatar. One little girl approached the unconscious Avatar.

"Misto is the Avatar gonna be alright?" the little girl asked Mako.

"I hope so," said a saddened Mako.

"Please, don't cry Misto."

"I was supposed to protect her, but I've failed. I failed her and know she's…"

Mako continued to sob, while Asami came over and hugged him.

"Don't worry Mako, I'm sure she'll pull through," Asami said.

"I know. I just… just can't stand to see her like this."

"It's okay Mako, let out your tears."

Mako continued to cry upon Asami's shoulder. One of the citizens who went outside came back in, shouting an urgent message.

"Chief Beifong is here and she needs medical attention!" the man shouted.

Bolin ran over and helped lay Beifong down on a bed made out of drapes. Her armor had scratches and dings all over. The coil mechanism on her back was completely destroyed beyond repair. She looked very pale, as if she saw atrocities too horrible to tell about.

"Beifong, what happened?" Bolin asked.

"My squad and I were completely surrounded. It was so dark, we couldn't see anything. Then out of nowhere, they came. My squad members died one by one around me, while all I could do was listen. I felt the shadows around me become denser until it dug into my skin like a million needles. I think the only reason I am alive is because they wanted me to die a slow painful death."

Bolin stared closely at Beifong. It had become apparent that she was bleeding through all the pin-sized holes on her armor.

"Mako, Beifong needs medical help right away! She's bleeding out!"

Mako didn't want to leave Korra at the moment, but he knew he had no choice. He stood up.

"Does anyone waterbend?" Mako said loudly.

"I can," said the little girl almost immediately.

"Do you know how to heal people's injuries?"

"I can try."

"Somebody get me some water!" Mako ordered.

A man went over to the fountain with a bucket and scooped up a pail of water. He brought it over to the grievvously injured Beifong.

"What's your name?" Beifong asked the girl.

"My name is Anya."

"Anya, sweetie, please try your best. I know you can do it."

"I will."

Anya lifted the water out of the bucket and bent it around Beifong's armor. It seeped into all the little holes and crevices of the metal. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Anya took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. The water lit up and light shone throughout the room. She looked up and stopped, the water fell through the holes.

"Thank you Anya," said an amazed Beifong.

"I've got one more thing to ask of you," said an anxious Mako.

"Will you please heal the avatar for me?"

"Okay."

Anya repeated the process. There was a dead silence for a few seconds. Almost out of nowhere, Korra awoke screaming. After she finished flailing around, she realized that she was surrounded by other people. She sat up and looked at Mako.

"Where are we?" Korra asked.

"We're in the Four Nations Temple, but forget about that. Korra are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mako. I have to get back out there and stop the Numen."

"Are you crazy?! Don't you remember what happened the last time you confronted him!" Mako yelled.

The entire room suddenly went quiet. The citizens of Republic City weren't about to interrupt the Avatar's melodrama. Korra stood up and left the room without speaking.

"Korra wait," said Mako.

Beifong grabbed Mako's arm, "Just give her some time."

"Fine," replied Mako.

Korra sat alone in the meditation room. She sat with her eyes closed, legs crossed and the palms of her hands facing upwards. She took deep breathes. When she opened her eyes again she was in another world, the spirit world. A rustling sound was made in some shrubs, not too far from Korra. A startled Korra stood up and faced the direction of the noise.

"Who's there?" Korra shouted.

A creature emerged from the bushes. It was a bear with black and white fur. Korra had never seen a creature like this in the physical world. It slowly approached Korra.

"Stay back, I don't want to hurt you!" shouted Korra.

The bear did not listen. When there was just a meter of space between Korra and the bear, Korra made a bending stance. She threw her arms up to force the earth out of the ground, but nothing happened.

"Oh crap!" Korra sweared.

She back up and fell on her behind, right onto a muddy puddle. The bear stood right over Korra. Korra held her breathe in anticipation for an animal attack. The bear licked her face and snorted. Korra raised her hand to touch the bear. She stroked his dual toned fur.

"Ah, I see you've met Hei Bai," said a familiar voice.

"Korra looked over to see none other than Aang himself."

When Korra realized how silly she looked, she leapt off the ground and regained her composure.

"Avatar Aang, I've come here to seek your guidance on how to defeat the Numen," said Korra.

"The answer which you seek lays in a land far from here, Hei Bai will guide you to there."

"I can't spend too much time here, I have to get back to the physical world."

"Don't worry, one hour in the physical world is the equivalent of a week in here. I doubt it would take anymore time than that to find the information needed to defeat Dyao."

"Thank you, Avatar Aang," Korra bowed.

Aang bowed than vanished. Korra looked at the strange bear. Hei Bai made a gesture similar to a human nodding, then started to walk away.

"Hei Bai, wait for me!"

Korra and Hei Bai walked for what seemed to be the longest time. They passed mountains, abandoned towns, and kingdoms long gone. Korra wondered what could have possibly wiped away such magnificent lands. These thoughts were pushed aside as she had to refocus on what she had come for, a way to put balance back in the world. Korra glimpsed up and saw three birds flying high up in the sky. They flew in a circular formation similar to buzzard wasps. They broke formation and flew straight down. Korra could see them becoming larger and larger. Korra squinted and saw that the creatures were not buzzard wasps, but something much larger. Hei Bai looked at the creatures and let out a ferocious growl. He shifted into his larger six-armed form and let out a blast of spirit energy. Korra could now clearly make out their forms. They were the saber-toothed bats that Tenzin talked about in the ancient scrolls. The massive bats had evaded Hei Bai's energy blasts. Two of the creatures latched onto Hei Bai and plunged their huge fangs into him, he growled in pain. The third went after Korra. The Avatar ran for it, realizing that without cover she would be killed. She spotted a forrest and sprinted towards it. Korra didn't realize that there was a steep incline until she fell over it. She tumbled over and over until she hit the bottom of the hill. The saber-toothed bat could not see Korra through the brush ,so it flew higher in hopes of seeing her. Then, out of nowhere, a huge fireball slammed into the bat. The bat screamed in agony as a dragon spirit lit it aflame. The bat crashed into the forest dead. The dragon flew down, signaling Korra to hop on. She complied and leapt on its back. As they flew back to their original destination, the Avatar saw Hei Bai limping in pain. The two bats near him were bloodied and lifeless. They flew back down to the ground. Korra walked to Hei Bai and stroked his fur to comfort him, he had reverted back to his Panda form.

"You did a good job Hei Bai, rest now."

The bear grunted in appreciation. Korra looked back towards the dragon. She recognized it as Fang, Avatar Roku's dragon.

"Thank you," said the Avatar.

The dragon vanished from sight. Korra knew that Hei Bai would soon be taking his last breathes, only a miracle would save him. She'd give anything up for a miracle right now. Korra sat down next to Hei Bai, it seemed that this whole journey was for nothing. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a pebble sarting to shake. She looked at it, the shaking gradually grew more intense. Then, the shaking stopped, nothing happened. Korra wondered if she was hallucinating. Boom, the ground started cracking around Korra and Hei Bai falling down beneath them. Korra latched onto a half-dead Hei Bai and wondered if this was truly the end for her. The ground beneath them erupted and rose high into the sky. Korra held on tightly to Hei Bai and closed her eyes. They ascended hundreds of miles up into the atmosphere. When the ground beneath them stopped rising, Korra opened her eyes. She hyperventilated and took deep breathes. It was very bright and when Korra stood up, it felt as if she was stepping on a cloud. She realized that the ground was made out of clouds. She looked at Hei Bai. He had regressed back into a Panda cub.

"Hei Bai, is that you?"

The cub's response was to curl into a ball and gnaw on his toes.


	13. Chapter 13

Korra took her attention away from Hei Bai to fully absorb her surroundings. The ground was composed of clouds, yet one could have walked on it without fear of falling. There was an abundance of brightness from all directions, yet one did not have to squint their eyes to see. Korra looked up and saw no sun, only light was present. The air was also lighter, but it would not cause one to faint. Korra took a step and found herself flying five feet off the ground. There was less gravity in this part of the spirit world. Korra practiced for a bit, slowly getting used to the amount of momentum needed to move. Hei Bai caught on in an instant. He leapt on and off the ground, speeding ahead of Korra.

"Hey! Wait up, this cloud leaping thing isn't easy for me you know."

The young cub directed Korra to the edge of a large pond. It was darker in this area. Korra looked up in the sky to see that the clouds formed a large circle to the edge of the pond. Within that circle was the stars and space. The pond was dark and reflected the sky like a mirror. Hei Bai looked at himself in the pond and dipped his nose into the water. He playfully blew bubbles into the pond. Korra looked into the water and saw herself. She could see colors surrounding her body. She recognized the colors from training with Tenzin as her aura. She could see the intense amount of doubt and despair that she was feeling. She felt as if the universe gave her too much to bear.

"Now, now child, what happens to be the matter with you?" asked a boisterous voice.

If it weren't for the fact that Korra was in the spirit world, she would have jumped back in surprise. However, she did not, she knew where she was. This was the place Hei Bai had intended to take her to and answers were to be obtained. The voice Korra heard sounded like a male and female speaking at the same time. It was loud, but not ear-piercing.

"I am Avatar Korra and I ask of you, how do I defeat the Numen and restore balance to the world?"

"The answer which you seek entails a story from a time long ago. It is said that thousands of years ago when the spirits first came into creation that there was great chaos. Only darkness had existed. From the darkness your world was born. The spirits were born of the heavens and the earth. They had then decided to create humanity. They did so in order to gain mana from humankind's prayers. This created balance in the world. Human beings could not survive without the spirits great power and the spirits could not survive without the prayers of humankind. The spirits realized the potential of the kindness in the heart's of man, so they granted them power, the power of the four elements. Chaos ensued and once more the spirits came up with a solution. One being who would reincarnate in a never ending cycle and have the ability to bend the four elements, the Avatar. The Avatar halted all dischord and put the world back in order once more."

While the pond spirit told its story, it had become visible within the water. It was like a portal that transcended time and space. Korra could clearly see everything that the spirit talked about.

"What does this have to do with the Numen?" asked Korra.

"It has everything to do with the Numen. In void of the ethereal space that created both the spirits and mankind, the spirits of old looked upon your world. They depised the fact that mankind was given godly power and that they took it for granted. One night a man awoke, hearing a strange calling. He arose and walked in the night for hours, following the strange voices. There was a new moon that night and the sky was pitch black, it was too dark to see even your own hand in front of your face. He suddenly halted when the voices stopped. He closed his eyes and when they opened, it was as if he were transported to place unlike any other. He couldn't see anything, but at the same time he could sense everything around him that was covered in shadows. The spirits of old told him that in return for his great power, he would deliver a message. This man became the first Numen. When he returned home he demonstrated his power and told them his story. He told everyone to reject the spirits of Earth, for the spirits of old had absolute dominion over all. Everyone cursed him, viewing him as some sort of demon. He retreated with his family and a gathering of followers to a far away land. Dark energy constantly radiated out of him causing a permanent night wherever he would go. It was in this land that the saber-toothed bats were found, as promised by the spirits of old."

The voice stopped the story at this point.

"You still haven't told me how to defeat Dyao yet."

"The answer lays within the heavens."

"What does that mean?"

"The knowledge you seek is already within you. You will know what to do when it is time."

Korra found herself instantly transported back into her own body. She looked around the room realizing where she was. She went back to the main room and greeted all the civilians.

"Korra, what's the plan for now?" asked Mako.

"I have a plan," replied a voice.

Everyone stared in the direction of the voice.

"It's a damn shadowbender, get him!" shouted a civilian.

"Wait stop, he's on our side!" Bolin shouted back.

"There's no way a stinkin' shadowbender can be workin' with us!" another man yelled.

"Stop, everybody just stop! I, Avatar Korra, will vouch for him. You have my word that he will do you no harm."

"She is telling the truth," Mako reassured the group.

"Without his help my team could have been captured or worse," Korra said distressfully.

"I still don't trust him. What's to say he's a spy and just waiting for the right time to turn against us," warned one of the citizens.

"Well if I was a spy then your secret hideout wouldn't be so secret anymore. All of you would be nothing more then fuel for the cremeteries if that were true," Kaugei stated with a stoic look on his face.

"This guy is crazy, let's kill him before he kills us!"

Kaugei immediately made a bending stance in preparation for his lynching. Korra and the gang turned themselves into a barrier, keeping the mob from getting Kaugei. The angry citizens pushed and shoved in an attempt to kill him. Only one person managed to get through by crawling, it was Anya. Anya stood up and turned around. She looked at the crowd of people and the trouble they had caused.

"Everybody, shut up!" yelled Anya at the top her lungs.

The citizens suddenly silenced themselves to see what was going on.

"I just don't understand why you all have no trust in the Avatar. I mean for goodness sakes, she's the darned Avatar and she gave you her word. I know that you all don't trust him because he is a shadowbender, but have you thought about our history. There was a time when not too long ago when the earth kingdom and water tribes did not trust the fire nation and vice-versa. However, peoples views of each other change with time. My grandfather was a firebender and my grandmother was an earthbender. Back then this was not common a common thing, so they faced so much discrimination. Each of their parents did not approve of their marriage, so they were disowned by their families. They even had trouble finding a source of income and became homeless for a while. One day my grandfather saved a man from getting mugged. In return this man gave my grandfather a job and a place to stay. This man was a nonbender, he did not care about everyones predjudices against each other. He only cared about the kindness in others hearts. It was this one man's act of kindess that helped my grandfather and grandmother survive. To this day, I keep this philosophy in mind. Don't judge others just because of their culture. You don't know what they are like on the inside, so don't go on judging the outside. And one more thing, if any of you want to lay a hand on the shadowbender behind me you'll have to go through me first!"

The citizens all had dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"She's right you know, my parents went through the exact same discrimination that she described when I was a little boy," said an older man.

"We were all so determined to hurt the shadowbender, that we lost focus on what truely matters," a woman said.

One of the citizens who incited the riot walked up to Korra.

"Miss Avatar can you forgive us all for our ignorance?"

"Yes, but more pressing matters are at hand," stated Korra. "Kaugei what's your plan?"

"Oh boy, it's a good one. I've been busy since you've all seen me last. I have the train station all mapped out with unguarded entrances. I also found convienent gaps in the schedules of shadowbender clansmen guarding the place."

"You're right, it's a good one," Korra said.

The team spent the night discussing attack strategies and wondered what was the best way to break the shadowbenders line of defense.


	14. Chapter 14

"This just in. Numen Dyao has disbanded Republic City and has renamed it Umbranotia. It has been declared that anyone who defies Numen Dyao shall face death. Senator Whai and his family are to be executed for treason at City Hall. That is all, stayed tuned for more updates from Umbranotia radio," said a radio announcer.

"Who is that guy on the radio?" Bolin asked.

"I don't know, but whatever happened to the old announcer must not have been good," Mako replied.

"We have to do something," said an alarmed Asami.

"We can't, we have to focus on the train station," stated Kaugei.

"If we don't do anything, then Whai and countless others will die," said Korra.

"What do you suppose we do then?"

"We have to save Whai first, then we split up. Mako, Bolin, Asami, Beifong and any other voulunteering benders have to help with the attack at City Hall, then Kaugei and I will enter the Central City Station. It should be easier to breach, since the shadowbenders will be distracted by Senator Whai's rescue."

"Alright, lets do this," said Bolin.

The team, led by Korra and Kaugei, stationed themselves fifty meters away from City Hall. Mako looked through a spyglass telescope at the stage. Roukai appeared to be giving a speech before Whai would receive his impending execution.

"What do you see bro?" Bolin asked.

"The old guy from before, he's giving a speech or something," Mako replied.

"Don't underestimate him Mako. Grandmaster Roukai may not look like much, but he can certainly hold his own in combat," said Kaugei.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Mako…," said Korra.

"Yes, Korra?" asked Mako.

Korra went up to Mako and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Be careful," Korra warned Mako.

"I promise," Mako said.

"You two done giving each other googly eyes?" Kaugei asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. I'm ready now," Korra said.

"Alright Avatar, I'll lead the way into the Station. Mako you lead the attack on City Hall. It's time for us to move out."

Korra gave Mako one last look before the group split in two. Mako, Bolin, Asami, Beifong, and a group of benders readied themselves for the upcoming battle. Grandmaster Roukai just about finished his speech, when all of a sudden the platform he was standing on started to sink. He could feel the stage getting pulled into the earth beneath it. Shadowbenders that were scattered around the surrounding area, also got pulled beneath. Only their heads were left exposed. A large fissure opened in the ground and Mako's group was in the center of it.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you oppose Numen Dyao!" shouted a livid Roukai.

"Everbody, attack!" Mako shouted.

Everyone ran forward and a vicous battle ensued. Waterbenders froze shadowbenders in solid ice, earthbenders plummeted shadowbenders into the ground, and firebenders set the shadowbenders ablaze. The ambush was not without retaliation. As the shadowbenders fought back, civilians found themselves being strangled by a seemingly invisible force. Shards of dark energy were thrown in all directions causing casualties among the citizens. People struggled to fight back as a plumes of darkness encircled around them and bound up their bodies like mummies. Asami found her electrified glove useless, as it was damaged from an incoming shard. One of the clansmen spotted her and bound her to the ground with tethers of darkness.

"Help!" yelled Asami as she got crushed under the chains.

Bolin stared in Asami's direction. He ran in front of the shadowbender and stomped on the ground. Two pillars popped out of the ground on opposite sides of the clansmen. Bolin clapped his hands together and the pillars tumbled down upon the shadowbender. Mako thrusted fire at the enemies around him. He took down clansmen one after another. He looked in the direction of Roukai. In this moment of distraction a shard came flying at the back of his head. It was intercepted by a piece of earth thrown by Beifong.

"Keep your head in the battle Mako!" encouraged Beifong.

"Will do," Mako replied.

"Enough of this!" Roukai shouted. "I'll put an end to this revolt right now!"

Roukai leapt off the stage onto the ground. He unfurled his arms and hundreds of thin titanium strands flew out of his coat. The strands stretched at least 70 feet into the sky. Roukai bent the encompassing shadows around the strands and formed them into tendrils. He ensared all the citizens around him. One by one, the members of team Avatar became entangled in the tendrils. Roukai curled his fingers, causing the wires to bend tighter around all his victims. Everyone started screaming in pain.

_If I don't do something quick we could all die, _thought Mako.

"Beifong! I need you to bend the metal!" yelled Mako.

"I can't, my arms are bound!"

"If you don't do something, in couple of seconds we'll all be dead!"

Beifong mustered all of the energy she could and bursted the tendrils around her.

"That's impossible! No earthbender has every broke my titanium tendrils before!" an astounded Roukai roared.

Beifong created a dirt cushion right before she struck the ground. When the fog of dirt cleared Beifong was seen in a bending stance. She created a small shockwave in the earth, causing all surrounding clansmen to fly back. She then ripped all the strands of metal around Roukai. Earthbenders raised the ground into soft dirt, so that all the falling benders would not be harmed. Newly freed benders went back on fighting. Mako was the last to be freed. As he fell towards the ground, he spun around and sent a bolt of lightning towards Roukai. The Grandmaster screams for a few brief seconds as the electricity surged through his body, titanium being the perfect conduit. A miniature explosion ensued. All that was left of the former Roukai was a tattered coat.


	15. Chapter 15

Korra and Kaugei had managed to sneak past the guards and enter the station through a secret entrance. The room they were in was dimmer than the inside of a cave.

"Korra, use the technique I taught you to see."

"Okay."

Korra closed here eyes and imagined herself as being one with the darkness. She imagined it moving like fluid. She could now see everything in the room without needing light. She looked around and saw that there was no one in sight.

"Where are the guards?" Korra asked.

At that note shadowbenders came out of hiding from the surrounding pillars, rubble, and ceiling.

"Looks like you spoke too soon," said Kaugei.

The shadowbender clansmen moved in to attack. Multiple clansmen targeted the Avatar. Korra blasted them back with airbending, while Kaugei formed whips from the dark and started swing them about. He aimed for the clansmens head and torso regions. Many fell to the floor in severe pain. Korra switched over to earthbending. She stomped on the ground a forming a wall. She then forced the wall down onto the ground in a dome shape, which trapped some shadowbenders on the inside. Some clansmen started throwing projectiles at Kaugei. He bent a shield around himself to avoid being hit. This seemed futile, as the attacks became stronger and Kaugei became weaker. Korra intervened and went on the offensive. She flung multiple fireballs towards the clansmen.

"Everybody stop!" someone shouted.

The shadowbenders suddenly halted their attack.

_That voice sounds familiar,_ Kaugei thought.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't good old Kaugei and I see you've brought us the Avatar too," Heroku remarked.

"Heroku, get out of our way if you know what's best for you," Kaugei said sternly.

"That's no way to talk to a friend."

"You're no friend."

"Hmm, if that ain't so. Well, Numen Dyao was expecting Korra's return. I will let her through, but only her."

"No. If Kaugei can't go with me then," Korra halted.

Kaugei gently grabbed Korra by the shoulder.

"Korra, you must go on by yourself. My part of this journey has ended."

"But,"

"Korra, go… now," Kaugei demanded.

Korra knew by the look in his eyes that Kaugei was dead serious about not going.

"Okay."

"Let her through," Heroku ordered.

Two shadowbenders opened the door to Dyao's impromptu throne room.

Korra entered, while Kaugei was left behind. Kaugei looked around the room He and Heroku stood opposing each other, while clusters of shadowbenders littered the room.

"You know Kaugei, Kisano really hasn't been the same without you."

"I swear by the spirits, if you've even touched her I'll"

"Now, now, now. Don't threaten me Kaugei or I'll make sure that she is punished for her crimes to the fullest degree."

"Where is she?!" shouted Kaugei.

"Tell you what, you face me one on one and I'll tell you where she is. That is, if you win the fight. If you lose, well then… your out of luck. Shall we?"

Kaugei made a bending stance. Heroku made one as well. The both of them walked in a circular rotation, waiting for the other to strike first. There was dead silence between the both of them. Heroku ran in to attack first. He swung his fists blasting out razor sharp shadows. Kaugei evaded the blows and blasted out dark energy with a roundhouse kick. Heroku fell to the floor, but jumped back on his feet. He looked agitated. Kaugei formed whips and swung them in a circular rotation. Heroku evaded the whips, spun around, and blasted out a spear towards Kaugei's chest. Kaugei immediately dissipated the whips and formed a shield. Heroku started throwing an assortment of different shaped blasts at Kaugei. Kaugei countered each blast, blow for blow. Heroku stopped and stared Kaugei in the eye, both of them breathed heavily. Kaugei ran forward and formed two swords. He swung at Heroku, who narrowly evaded it. Heroku formed gauntlets with sword blades protruding out the top of the wrists. He clashed his blades against Kaugei's. The two of them fenced until they reached an archway. Kaugei, not seeing the rubble behind him, tripped and fell on his back. Heroku smirked and ran in for the finishing blow. Kaugei manipulated the shadows in the archway and caused it to collapse down upon Heroku and himself. The smoke cleared and Kaugei bursted from the rubble, having protected himself by forming a dome of dark energy. He blasted the rubble away to look for Heroku. He spotted a hand. He shoved the stones out of the way. Kaugei carried a dying Heroku in his arms to the center of the room. He laid him on the floor.

"Heroku, please... tell me where Kisano is."

Heroku raised his hand, it was met by Kaugei's and gripped firmly.

"She is at… the police headquarters in a holding cell for treason. Kaugei… I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. I guess I was always jealous… of what you and Kisano had. Please forgive me."

Tears came out of Heroku's eyes. Kaugei felt a hard lump in his throat. He swallowed, not expecting the next words to come out.

"I forgive you Heroku."

Heroku smiled as the life drained from his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

"Korra, what a pleasant surprise. I was expecting you to come back, but not so soon. Especially since I beat you half to death the last time we met," said Dyao.

"This time, I will win," Korra said with an angry look in her eyes.

"Hahahahaha! You must be out of your mind Avatar. I'll see to it that you and your precious city never see the lights of day again."

Dyao ran forward, did a front flip, and landed. A shockwave of dark energy erupted around him. Korra raised the earth in front of her to avoid being struck by the spearlike energy. She then broke the wall apart and sent it flying forward in small fist sized clumps. Dyao effortlessly obliterated each of the cobbles of earth. Korra switched to firebending and created a small fire storm. Dyao created a large shroud to evade the incoming shower of flames. He spun the shround into a small vortex around his body. The vortex broke apart and started raining down in bladelike shapes. Korra blocked the incoming knives by covering herself in a sphere of shadows.

"Shadowbending? Well even that isn't going to save you now," Dyao scoffed.

Korra felt the anger growing inside her. She remembered all the death and destruction caused by the Numen and his clansmen. She was finally at her breaking point. Korra screamed in anger. The sphere increased in size and exploded. The razor sharp debris flew towards Dyao. He blocked nearly all of them, but one shadow had managed to knick his face. Korra started switching between air, earth, fire, and shadowbending. Dyao had trouble keeping up as he had to constantly alter his defensive techniques. Korra sunk Dyao's feet into the earth. She threw shadow skewers at him, then threw a massive fireball. Dyao blocked each skewer, with barely enough time to make a shield against the flames. He escaped with just a light singe. Korra stomped the ground, sending him flying straight into the air. She then blasted a vortex at him, sending him straight into a wall. Dya fell to the floor with a highly audible thud. Korra walked over to the beaten and battered Numen.

"You… think you've defeated me…, but your dead wrong. UH, UH, UH," coughed Dyao.

Dyao's eyes went completely black as he went into the Numinous state. The surrounding shadows clung to him as if he were some type of magnet. The dark mass grew larger and larger until Central City Station started to cave in around it. Korra ran out of the room.

"Korra what's happening?"

"I don't know, but we have to leave now!"

Korra, Kaugei, and the remaining shadowbenders escaped in the knick of time as the station completely fell apart. Korra looked up and saw what Dyao had become. He had warped a massive amount of shadow around him and took on the form of a gargantuan saber-toothed bat in the process. He flapped his wings and took flight. He let out a high pitched screech, so loud that it broke all the glass within an 100 meter radius.

"Korra, what now?" Kaugei asked.

"I'm thinking!" Korra exclaimed.

She closed her eyes and remembered what the pond spirit told her.

"The answer lays within the heavens," Korra said.

"What in the world is that supposed to mean?" asked Kaugei.

"It means I have to face him. You've been a good friend and mentor. Thank you Kaugei."

"Korra?"

Korra closed her eyes and when she opened them she went into the Avatar state. She rose of the ground in a vortex of air and flew towards the Numen. She blasted fire at the creatures face, urging it to flollow her. She flew upwards higher and higher until she couldn't see the ground anymore. Dyao followed closely behind spitting clusters of dark energy at the Avatar. Korra evaded the blasts trying her best to fly as high as possible. One of the blasts finally hit the Avatar. As she fell from the sky the bat caught her in one of his feet. Korra struggled and blew the foot apart with fire that emanated from her body. The bat screeched and chased Korra once more. Korra finally managed to get above the clouds. As she reached the heavens, the creature screeched in pain. It was sunny above the clouds and Dyao was far from the reach of his permanent night time. As Dyao attempted to fly back down, Korra barraged him with a flurry of air and fire attacks. She stalled him long enough for the sunlight to take away the last of his shadows. Dyao passed out from lack of oxygen in the atmosphere and fell from the sky. Korra passed out as well and plummeted downwards. She opened her eyes and found herself within the spirit world.


	17. Chapter 17

"Korra, it's good to see you again," said Avatar Aang.

"Aang, what happened? Did I defeat Dyao?" Korra asked.

"Yes you did. I'm not surprised that you found out the meaning behind the pond spirits message either."

"I figured since the answer to my question laid within the heavens that I'd actually go there. I'm lucky that I was right."

"It wasn't luck, it was your spiritual instincts."

"Whatever the case, this is just a temporary fix. I may have defeated Dyao, but what is to stop another Numen from coming into existence?"

"When you reached the heavens, you did more than reach it physically. Your presence there was a calling to the spirits of earth. They corrected the wrongs caused by the spirits of old and banished them from ever interfering with the planet again. The existence of the Numen caused an imbalance in the world, one that has been erased. No more Numens will come after Dyao."

"Without a Numen what will happen to the shadowbenders?"

"They still have their bending abilities and their element has been infused into the Avatar's cycle of death of rebirth. Korra you must set right the wrongs caused by Dyao. The citizens of Republic City must know that shadowbending is not to be looked down upon. It is to be accepted, for it is a true bending art. It is time for you to go Korra."

"Thank you Avatar Aang," Korra said as she bowed.

Korra awoke and found herself on Tenzin's flying bison. She looked around and saw the rest of her team, Mako, Bolin, and Asami. She sat up and met eyes with an unwelcome face. It was Dyao who happened to be bound and gagged.

"Ah!" exclaimed a surprised Korra. "What's he doing here?"

"We should have let him fall to his doom, but I think he's better off in prison," Mako said.

Korra felt warmth and saw an incoming sunrise. She stared back at Dyao and realized that his bending was gone. The Numen's cycle of reincarnation had been broken. When the sun came back up the citizens of Republic City regained hope. They fought back valiantly against the now fleeing clansmen. The shadowbenders were in a state of surprise. The one thought that raced through most of their minds was that the Numen was dead. This was not true however and Korra would make sure that the Dyao's status was fully realized.

"The Council has come into order," announced Councilman Tenzin. "Several weeks have passed since the attack on Republic City by the Shadow Clans. It has come to my attention that Avatar Korra has brought before us a member of the Clans, one that is willing to amend the wrongs caused by his nation. You may now speak amongst the council."

Tenzin sat back down with a rather furrowed looking brow. Kaugei stood up. Surrounding him were friends and allies. This included Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, Beifong, and most importantly Kisano. He gave Kisano a quick glance, then looked back up at the Council.

"I have seen what an entire society of people are capable of when given a strong belief. The belief that we were given gave us a sense of hope, however it came at the cost of many lives. I stand here today tell you that what we believed in was false. So many innocent people have died because of the lies fed to us by Numen Dyao, lies that gave us faith. This faith was misplaced. My people have realized what they did was wrong and are willing to start anew. We can not bring back the souls of the mourned, but what we can do is start rebuilding Republic City alongside the citizens. They deserve at least that."

The Council members adjourned Kaugei and his friends to discuss the situation at hand. When the break ended everyone returned to their seats and waited silently for the Council to speak.

"The members of the Council and I have discussed what you have told us. We have come to a unanimous vote. We have agreed to the creation of a peace treaty between the four nations and the Shadow Clans. However Kaugei, I do have one thing to say. Do not take this treaty lightly. The people of the Shadow Clans have a lot to help rebuild. Council dismissed."

"Oh yeah, high five!" Bolin blurted out.

His hand was met by Mako's.

"Booyah!" remarked Bolin.

Kaugei turned towards Kisano and was met with a steamy kiss. Beifong rolled her eyes.

"I am getting too old for this." Tenzin said as he looked upon the frivolous teenagers.

It was sunny in the land of the Shadow Clans. Kaugei's mother smiled as she looked outside at the transformed landscape. Somehow she knew that Kaugei would come home soon. Brighter days had come for her and her people.


End file.
